


The Not!Fic Library

by lielabell, tylerfucklin (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tylerfucklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of every single incomplete or unwritten fic that will never get around to being done. Summary at the beginning of each chapter/not!fic dump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powerlines

**Author's Note:**

> Powerlines  
> (Zimothy)  
> W: Underage, mentions of drug use  
> Summary: After his mother died, the Stilinski men moved to another state to run from their past. Stiles fell into a whole heap of bad deals until, finally, his father uprooted them once more and moved them back to Beacon Hills. Now Stiles has to learn how to become friends with Scott again (who somehow magically overcame his asthma and acquired a girlfriend) while dealing with the new anomaly in his life known as Derek Hale.

[Power Lines- The Western States Motel](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbTKF_ed9Fs)

 

\--

“It won’t be much different, you’ll see Scott again.” 

Stiles slumped down further, seatbelt hooking up under his jaw and scraping against his skin. “Scott has hardly talked to me since he started dating Allison last year,” he muttered, crossing his arms and staring out the window. His father sighed, reaching out to turn off the radio as they crossed the sign boasting ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills!’ and carded a hand through his hair.

“I’m sure he will once you’re back in town. You missed this place.”

“I miss my friends back home.” Stiles snapped back, sucking in a sharp breath and clenching his jaw when he saw his father’s knuckles tense on the steering wheel.

“Well, this is your home now, so get used to it. Your friends back in Chicago were a bad influence.” Stiles’ father growled, his lips tensing into a scowl. Stiles pushed himself back into his seat, reaching out to snap on the radio when his dad grabbed his hand and threw it back into his lap. “Stop fighting me, Stiles. If I had known you’d get into half the shit you have, I’d have never moved us after your mother died.”

“Don’t blame this on me!” Stiles cried, throwing his arms out, “You’re the one who decided we needed a ‘change of scenery’ when she died and moved us across the fucking country!”

“I was trying to make things easier, Stiles!” Stiles’ father didn’t even snap at him for his language, far too upset to bother pointing it out.

“By what? Making me find new friends and deal with mom’s death on my own because you had to get a new job and work all the time?”

“Stiles,” his father sighed, turning down onto a small stretch of road littered with older houses, “This wasn’t easy on either of us, and I get that, bu-”

“But what? But you’re sorry she died? You’re sorry we ever left? Things aren’t gonna go back to normal, dad. I was doing fine on my own in Chicago.” Stiles wrenched at his seatbelt when it refused to unlock, cursing and flopping back into his chair.

“Yeah,” his father scoffed, “if by doing fine, you mean doing drugs and paying people to buy alcohol for a minor.”

“Weed isn’t that big of a deal, dad!” Stiles cried, throwing his hands out, “It’s legal in-”

“I‘m not talking about the pot, Stiles.”

Stiles gaped, mouth flapping for a second before he sucked in a sharp breath. “What?”

His father slowed down at a stop sign, flicking on his turn signal. “I’m a cop, you don’t think I know when someone’s high on coke? Or ecstasy?”

“That was-”

“One time?” His father scoffed, shooting Stiles a look from the corner of his eye as he began driving again. “One time makes two times, makes so many they become an addict. You try everything once? You’ll try it again.”

Stiles didn’t even know what to say, mind scrambling for a hundred - a thousand - reasons why his father should believe him, and realizing it was pointless. He shook his head, muttering, “unbelievable,” under his breath and sagging against his seat.

“Yeah. Unbelievable how the son of a sheriff thinks he’s going to get away with doing drugs.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Fine with me.”

Stiles’ father flicked on the radio, filling the silence with the sound of oldies. Stiles rolled his window down, pressing his head against the door frame and drawing in a deep breath, chest aching at the familiar scent of the ocean. Beacon Hills wasn’t far from the beach, barely a couple of miles just offshore. Stiles could remember so many times he and Scott had wasted day after day during the summer on the beach. Half the time they ended up building ridiculous sandcastles because Scott’s asthma made it difficult to learn how to surf or join in on volleyball games. Stiles never minded, because Scott was his friend and it just meant they spent more time together.

His father pulled into the driveway of a modest two story house - one that looked so much like their old one that Stiles had to bite the inside of his cheek at the swell of nostalgia it brought up.

“The movers will be here tomorrow,” his father turned the engine off, unbuckling his seatbelt, “I packed two air mattresses until then. Go ahead and get your stuff.”

Stiles was all too happy to escape the confines of the car, slipping out and stumbling when his legs wobbled. Using a hand to brace himself against the car, Stiles stretched and groaned at the pull of muscles that had gotten sore from the long car ride. 

“Why don’t you give Scott a call?” Stiles’ father suggested, opening the trunk to grab some of their suitcases. Stiles hesitated, but pulled his phone out to shoot a text to Scott, letting his old friend know that he was officially back in Beacon Hills. He tucked his cell away afterwards, heading to the back of the car to grab some of his things to bring inside.

The house was big, but devoid of even the barest of furniture. Stiles took a second to set his bags down by the door before he went off to explore the rooms. The bottom floor had a large living room, a den, kitchen, and family room. Stiles grabbed his things, taking them upstairs to decide between the two bedrooms, choosing the one on the west side of the house - the farthest room from the master bedroom. 

His phone went off when Scott texted him back, offering to come by with Allison after school was out in two hours. Stiles’ heart sank at the idea that he’d have to finally meet Allison, but sent Scott an affirmative reply with the address to the new house.

 

[-]

Stiles unpacks what he can and sets up the air mattress, he and his dad go out to eat, he lectures his dad on getting stuff that’s bad for his health and his dad snarks back that Stiles should be one to talk. Things are awkward and Stiles is itching for a cigarette because he’s getting mad anxiety the closer it gets to scott coming over.

When scott shows up, they hug and scott sniffs him for a second and stiles is like ‘wtf’ and scott says ‘you just smell different, is all’  
‘well I’ve been in a car for twenty hours and I haven’t taken a shower’  
‘heh, yeah. That must be it.’  
Allison looks uneasy, but she shakes stiles’ hand and talks about how she first met scott because he gave her a pen on her first day of school. She says she knows how Stiles feels, having to start in the middle of the school year, but at least he’s coming in only a month or two after the new year. Stiles is like ‘yeah….’ and then he asks scott if Lydia ever asked about him and scott is like ‘not really. She broke up with Jackson, though.’ stiles is like ‘oh. Okay.’

Scott’s pretty distant, and stiles asks him how his mom is, ‘she’s fine.’ and how scott’s life is and scott is like ‘I’m first line now.’  
Stiles is like ‘wait, what? How did you manage that?’  
‘guess I got over my asthma,’  
‘that you’ve had for ten years.’  
‘yeah.’  
‘… okay.’  
‘weird, huh?’

Stiles is like ‘so… allison, you’re 18, right?’  
‘yeah, why?’  
‘you think you could get me a pack of cigs? I’m out, but I can give you money for it.’  
Scott is like ‘WHAT?’  
“what?’  
“You smoke?”  
“I guess?”  
“What the hell, Stiles?”  
“What the hell, ‘what the hell’? It’s not that big of a deal.”  
“Your mom died of cancer, Stiles!”  
“Yeah, breast cancer! It isn’t like I’m going to smoke for the rest of my life. It just helps with my anxiety, okay?”  
“Allison, don’t buy him any.”  
“Scott-”  
“Stiles, seriously, man.”  
“It’s okay, Scott. I wasn’t planning on it.”

Stiles just looks between the both of them and is like ‘of course, you’re going to do anything he says.”  
“I’m not buying cigarettes for the sheriff’s son, who’s a minor, because I don’t want to get arrested.”  
“You’re not going to get arrested, dude.”  
“Stiles, stop pressuring Allison.”  
“I’m not pressuring anyone, Scott. I just think your girlfriend here? Is being ridiculous.”

“Actually, Stiles, you’re the one who’s being ridiculous. Smoking? Really? When has that been a good idea for anyone.”

“I don’t have to listen to this crap. I thought you wantd to catch up, not lecture me on my life choices.”  
“I do, Stiles, but smo-”  
“I think you should leave.”  
“Seriously?”  
“I’ll talk to you later.”

Allison looks uneasy and Scott is just pissed off, so they leave. Stiles sighs and sits in his room for a minute before he grabs his wallet and leaves.

http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m24196SWxe1r4ya4yo1_500.jpg  
I can just see this being one of the first scenes with Stiles arriving back in California, before he’s enrolled back in school(senior year) and has nothing but free time on his hands, so he wanders around. He would probably climb this hill and look down on the other side and see all of these surfers having fun and enjoying their time with friends and the water. He would think about going down there, maybe ask one of the guys to teach him something -they’re all kind of cute, and this is just outside of Beacon Hills, so nobody would be like ‘hey, sheriff’s son, no homo’ right?  
Instead, Stiles shoves his hands in his pockets and walks back down the hill, intent on going to a corner store and harassing someone to buy him a pack of cigarettes. 

He gets a text from one of his friends in Chicago asking if he wants to come over and smoke and stiles is like ‘dude. I moved back to cali.’  
His friend is like ‘oh. Dude. That sucks. We’ll miss you.’  
Stiles is just like ‘what the fuck ever.’

He goes home, but the house is empty and has only the food they’d brought on the car ride over. So he sighs and goes out again. There’s a forest not too far out, so he wanders into it, explores around. He comes across the old abandoned hale house and lets himself in. it’s pretty torn up, there’s a huge hole in one wall like someone was thrown through it, broken tables, half the stairs are torn up, and everything is covered in burns. He wonders what ever happened to the Hales, because his Dad mentioned last year that they found Laura Hale’s dead body out in the woods near the house. Derek was said to have come back, but Stiles knows nobody would live in this p.o.s. house.

He goes downstairs, but it smells awful, and he instantly goes back up the stairs. He gets pretty bored after a while, smokes another cigarette while laying down on this old couch that smells like charcoal and mildew. He really misses weed, because weed was great for his anxiety. He thinks he hears someone on the stairs, and so he sits up, but when he goes outside, nobody is there. He’s just like ‘uh. Okay? Fucking weird.’  
And so he decides to head back home. His dad is home so he jogs upstairs to shower so he doesn’t smell like cigarettes. He misses scott already so he texts scott an apology. Scott says it’s okay and that they can hang out after school some other time. Stiles has to wait a week before he can enroll because he doesn’t have any of his school stuff ready.

He eats dinner with his dad, who was getting settled at the station. One of the reasons he’s moving back is because the current sheriff was going to retire soon and so he’ll be replacing the guy. For now he’s just a deputy or whatevs.  
He asks stiles how seeing scott was and stiles says ‘he’s different. He’s front line now.’  
‘with his asthma?’  
Stiles shrugs. His dad talks about work a bit and stiles says he’s going to bed early. He pumps up the air mattress and plays on the computer until he falls asleep.  
The next day is pretty much the same, and the one after that. He’s getting restless, he feels like he’s going out of his mind, he swings by the old hale house again after a day or two, but he doesn’t stay long before going home.

He’s not sure why he’s so antsy. Back when they first moved to Chicago, he was left alone a lot until he made friends who introduced him to weed to help with his panic attacks. All their furniture has been moved back in, but this house is bigger than their one in Chicago, so it still feels empty. He’ll be starting his senior year at the high school in a few days, but he’s going to feel so weird as the new kid again. Everything’s changed in the past 4 years. Stores are different, the place has expanded a little, the beach is full of tourists because winter is starting soon and people from up north want to enjoy the beach without freezing. It doesn’t get cold until December-march. 

He hops the bus out to the beach.  
He comes across a secluded beach one morning, occupied only by a small handful of surfers. Its a good place to watch, and Stiles sits on the edge of the dock as one of the boarders lays on a towel and waxes his surfboard. ‘I want to look like that’ Stiles thinks to himself, a tall and muscular body, a strong jaw and hair just the right length for grabbing.  
This surfer, of course, notices Stiles’ gaze and looks up. Apparently, he thinks Stiles is interested in surfing, because suddenly he’s coming over to the dock in nothing but a pair of low-hanging swim trunks with sand clinging to his legs.

“This is a private beach.”

“A wha-”

“If you want to surf here, you have to live here.”

“I was just looking around.”

“Get lost.”

“What? Asshole.”

He crowds in close, lips pulled back to growl at Stiles when he pauses, takes in a deep breath through his nose, and growls to himself. “You McCall’s friend?”

“What?”

“McCall.”

“How do you know him?”

“I don’t.”

“Obviously you do.”

“He comes here sometimes.”

“Scott surfs?”

The guy scoffs, “Not very well.”

Stiles mutters, “well at least he’s not completely perfect.”

The guy looks at him odd and says, “You surf?”

“Dunno how.”

“Got a board?”

“No.”

“You wanna learn?”

“Uh, dude. Don’t have a board.”

The guy holds up his own one and looks at Stiles. Stiles is like ‘whut.”

This is how Stiles re-meets Derek Hale, the 25 year old mechanic at a hole-in-the-wall autoshop who spends more time in the water or in the woods than doing his actual job.  
Derek Hale, who returned to Beacon Hills just a year ago, and opens a completely new door for Stiles.

He doesn’t know it, but Derek’s heard stories from Scott about how Stiles was in a bad crowd. Scott’s in his pack, and is worried about Stiles. Derek can smell the cigarettes and anxiety and loneliness on Stiles. Derek doesn’t know why he really offers to teach Stiles how to surf, it’s more of a whim than anything.

[-] 2

 

Three days later, Derek is trying to teach Stiles how to balance on the board and Stiles is getting discouraged. Stiles gets angry and he basically storms out of the water and onto the shore. Derek brings the board over, dripping and staring down at Stiles sitting on the sand.

“Why are you giving up?”  
“I’m not giving up.”  
“You are.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
Derek shakes his head. “You can go home, then.”  
“What?”  
“I’m not going to waste my time if you aren’t willing to learn.”  
“Why are you wasting your time in the first place.”  
“….”  
“Well?”  
Derek sighs and says “Forget it. Go home.”  
“What -”  
“I said go home. Don’t come back until you get your shit together.”

Stiles stands up,, brushing himself off and muttering, “great, someone else who doesn’t actually give a shit.”  
Derek hesitates from where he’s walking back towards the water, looks like he’s going to turn around, but then doesn’t.

Stiles grabs his stuff and leaves. He goes home, showers, and then goes out again because school starts in a few days and he might as well fuck off while he can.

I'm thinking he goes to a skate park at one point. and like, some cute girl tries to teach him how to skate, but he keeps falling over and shit and the guys are laughing at him and so he gets frustrated and leaves. 

He texts scott and asks if he wants to hang and Scott’s like ‘can’t hang for a day or two.’ Stiles is like ‘wtf why? Allison?’ and Scott says ‘no, been sick.’

Stiles sighs and puts his phone away, but then pulls it out and calls his dad to ask what they‘re gonna do for dinner since they still haven‘t had time to really go grocery shopping. His dad promises they’ll get Stiles a car soon, but he’s going to be working late tonight because there’s always nut jobs out during the full moon. Stiles is like ‘full moons suck.’

Stiles goes home and takes a few adderall and stays up playing video games. His dad calls him around ten or so and basically says ‘I don’t give a fuck if you’re starving. Don’t leave the house. There’s been animal attacks out and your ass better be in bed.’

Stiles is like lol whatevs. Isn’t like I have any friends besides scott anyway. He talks to some online friends, decides to look up animal attacks in beacon hills. There was a spike the year prior, and it died down until recently. He’s like ‘weird as hellll.’ because there aren’t any wolves around beacon hills, they’re too close to the beach anyway.  
He’s tweaking out on his adderall so he decides to leave the house and walk down to the corner store and see if eh can get anyone to buy him cigs. they’re all like ’lool no you’re the deputy’s son.’  
So he’s like ’motherfucker.’ and tries with the next people and then the clerk tells him to leave before she calls his father. He’s like ’how the hell does everyone know who my dad is?’

He leaves to walk back home, walking by himself down the road when someone grabs him and slams him into a wall. He starts to fight back when he realizes its Scott.  
“Dude! What the hell?!”  
“What are you doing out here?!”  
“I went to the store to get a soda, jesus! Why aren’t you home sick!”  
“I had to go into work about the animal attacks. You need to go home.”  
“Oh, like you’re any safer.”  
“Safer than you! Go home, Stiles!”  
“I would if you let go of me! Jesus christ, Scott, what the hell?  
Scott lets him go, he’s growling and it’s super dark, but Stiles swears he could feel Scott’s nails digging into his arms. Scott snarls, ‘go home now, Stiles, before I tell your dad you were trying to buy cigarettes.”  
“I thought we were friends, dude.”  
“Go home, Stiles.”  
“Okay, fine. Asshole.”

Stiles makes his way home, and he pulls out his phone and texts scott with, ‘you’re a lying asshole.’  
Scott texts back , ‘it’s a long story, go home and lock your doors.’  
Stiles doesn’t even know what to text him back. He’s already felt like Scott was shutting him out, and now he knows Scott’s been lying to him about shit. He’s so angry. He goes home and he locks the doors and he goes into his room and he plays video games until he passes out at stupid in the morning.

He wakes up the next day to Scott calling him, and he ignores the calls all three times. Scott shows up at the house and knocks until Stiles’ dad answers tiredly and lets Scott upstairs. Stiles is like ‘dude, you woke my dad up!’  
‘you wouldn’t answer your phone, or the door!’  
‘I don’t know, maybe because I’m pissed off at you!’  
‘would you just let me explain?’  
‘explain what part? That you ignore me to hang out with your girlfriend? Or that you’re lying to me?”  
“I’m not lying about anything! I really was sick! I had to go and help mr. deaton!”  
“At 11 at night.”  
“yes!”  
“Awesome. How about you come back when you want to tell me the truth.”  
“Stiles! Why are you being like this?!”  
“Me? Why am I being like what? Angry that I had to move back to this place when I don’t know anyone anymore? Mad that my best friend hardly ever talks to me? Mad that I had an okay life back in Chicago and my dad had to fuck up and move us again for no reason!?”  
“I know about the drugs, stiles!”  
“What?”  
“Your dad told me.”  
“Get the fuck out.”  
“No! If you want me to talk to you about what’s happening to me, you need to tell me what’s going on with you. You always smell like cigarettes and just…why, Stiles? Weed? COKE? All that other shit? Really? Why would you do something like that?”  
“You wouldn’t understand.”  
“I would if you told me!”  
“Well that makes two of us, doesn’t it?”  
“At least I’m not the one throwing my life away just to get a fucking high!”  
“It was one time, all right?!”  
“Are you even listening to yourself right now?”  
“Why can’t we just be best friends again?”  
“Stiles…”  
“Go home, Scott.”  
“Stiles-”  
“I said go home.”

 

Scott leaves, and Stiles rubs at his face like he’ll feel better and his anxiety will go away. He leaves the house not long after, hops the bus to the next city over and bribes someone to buy him cigarettes. He smokes three of them before he takes the bus back into the city. He swings by the beach, smokes a cigarette or two while sitting with his feet dangling off the dock and swinging back and forth. A few girls come by and ask him for one and he shares. They sit down and he talks to them about land sharks. They giggle and tell him he’s crazy and Stiles is like ‘what’s crazy are the land sharks with lasers attached to them.’ but he feels better. They’re humoring him. They go to BH high, and when they say they’re sophomores, Stiles feels like shit for giving them cigarettes. 

They leave, and he texts one of his Chicago friends and asks if they know anyone in SoCal that can make fake Ids. He gets an address and a number and he calls the guy. He takes a bus out of the city and meets the dude halfway and go back to his place. They take the pic and make the ID and Stiles inspects it before paying the guy.  
The dude is like ‘you wanna smoke?’ and Stiles is like ‘omg fuck yes.’  
So they smoke two bowls before Stiles pays the guy extra to drive him back to BH. They smoke another bowl and Stiles gets dropped off at the beach. It’s Derek’s beach,because stoned Stiles wants to see Derek.  
Derek’s surfing, and Stiles kind of hovers and watches him, playing with the sand because sand feels fucking amazing when you’re high. He doesn’t even wanna talk to Derek, he just wants to be around someone who doesn’t lie to him like Scott does.

He’s laying back in the sand, feeling himself bake when a shadow comes across him and he feels water hitting his face. He opens his eyes and Derek is hovering over him with a scowl.

“Your eyes are bloodshot.”  
“It’s sunny out.”  
“You’re high.”  
“….and?”  
Derek makes this aggravated growling sigh and sticks his board in the sand. “You’re also getting a sun burn.”  
“Am I? I can’t even feel it. Actually, I just feel pretty awesome, like a gingerbread cookie. Haha, I’m the gingerbread man.”  
“Get up.”  
“What?”  
“You’re going to get heat stroke if you keep sitting out here.”  
Stiles has his hand covering his eyes and he’s staring at Derek like the guy is crazy. “Why do you care?”  
“I don’t want crowds showing up when the ambulance comes to get your sorry ass.”  
“hah. Hahah. Hahahahaha.”  
Derek grabs Stiles’ arm and drags him to his feet. Stiles is just like ‘woah. Headrush.” because he’s so fucking high that his blood pressure is crashing. His legs give out and Derek grabs him and hauls Stiles up into his side with an arm around his hips.  
Stiles is like ‘is this some kind of creepy way of coming on to me?”  
“You’re an idiot.”  
“I’m an adorable idiot.”  
Derek guides him across the beach and towards a small little house that’s down an older pathway. Stiles is like ‘this would be quaint if I wasn’t worried that you were going to bring me to your house and chop my body up into itty bitty pieces.”  
“This is California, not Florida.”  
“touche. So does that mean you‘re going to take me back to your house and have your dirty way with me?”  
Derek scoffs and mutters, “hardly.”  
Stiles is all, ‘you want me.’  
“I want you. To shut your mouth.”  
“Aw.”  
Derek opens his door and shoves Stiles towards the shower, because he’s covered in sand and burnt to a crisp.  
Stiles spends half the shower ooing and aahing because it’s relaxing. Also he’s in Derek Hale’s house and the guy’s pretty hot and Stiles would really like to tap that.  
When he comes out of the shower, Allison and Scott are in the living room and he’s like ‘what is this, the Spanish inquisition?’  
Scott is like ‘We’re taking you home, Stiles.’  
Stiles is like ‘wtf? Guys, I’m fine. Okay, I get it that you’re all conservatives or whatever, but look, I’m alive and well. I can take care of myself just fine, I’ve been doing it for the past four years without anyone’s help. Look at me, Stiles Stilinski, actually surviving on his own!”  
Allison looks uneasy, Derek is looming, and Scott looks pissed off. “Derek told me you were high! You still smell like weed, man!”  
“I took a shower, dude. Also, my high’s almost completely gone.”  
Scott scowls, “I can still smell it on you.”  
“And? Just because you don’t like doing it, doesn’t mean I have to stop for your welfare. I don’t make you stop seeing Allison just because you never even talk to me anymore!”  
Derek steps in and he goes, ‘this isn’t about you getting your feelings hurt because you aren’t the center of someone’s world.’  
“Dude, seriously? Like, I don’t even know you. You spent three days trying to teach me how to surf and just gave up. What do you even have to do with any of this?”  
“Derek’s just trying to help, Stiles,” Allison butts in.  
“Derek is just trying to act like he’s important because his whole family died in a fire and nobody gives a fuck about him!”  
Stiles knows in an instant that he shouldn’t have said that. Scott and Allison are both really taken aback. Stiles is like, “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”  
“Get the fuck out of my house.”  
“Dude,” Scott steps in between Derek and Stiles, “Stiles, what the hell, man.”  
Stiles just feels raw, he starts going on about how he’s sunburned and his high is wearing off and his anxiety is coming back and he really wants a cig, but he doesn’t want Derek to hate him because he didn’t mean to say that.  
Derek says, “I’ll hate you if you don’t leave my house right now.”  
Scott is like, “Come on, Stiles.”  
And Stiles is like, “Derek, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Sometimes I say things and I don’t mean to say them and you’re actually really nice but it’s just-”  
Allison puts her hand on Stiles’ shoulder and they push him out the door. Stiles glances over his shoulder to see Derek rubbing his face and slumping down onto the couch.  
They’re in the car and Scott finally starts to talk. “Derek’s not a bad guy. He’s helped me out when I needed it.”  
“I never said he was. He’s actually a really cool guy and I don’t know why I said that - “  
Allison, driving, sighs. “Maybe if you stopped thinking there’s an ulterior motive for every favor someone does for you…”  
“There’s always an ulterior motive.”  
“Maybe in Chicago, maybe with your old friends, but not with us.”  
“Then why do you keep lying to me?”  
Scott sighs, and Stiles sees Allison take his hand and hold it on the drive shift.  
“Stiles. There’s a lot of shit going on right now that you don’t need to know-”  
“But-”  
“Not yet. You just got back home, man. Did you ever think that maybe the things I’m not telling you are so that you can at least get used to being back here? You haven’t even started school yet, you don’t need to be thinking about other crap.”  
“Yeah, but-”  
“Stiles.”  
“What?”  
“You’re my friend, dude. I love you, and I’ve missed you. But things are different, now. And there’s stuff I’m not going to be able to tell you. It isn’t because I want to hurt you, and it isn’t because I don’t want to tell you, it’s because I can’t.”  
“What is this? Witness protection?”  
“Something like that.”  
“Oh….. When did you grow up?”  
Scott snorts and smirks at Stiles over his shoulder, “When did you turn into such a baby?”  
Stiles is like ‘oh. You suck.”  
But he feels better? He feels like shit for what he did to Derek, but at the same time he feels like he made progress with scott and he doesn’t hate allison so much. 

[-] 3

Stiles is itching to use his fake ID. He’s had it for a week, and school has started and he hates it. He hates how everyone is acting like he’s some kind of weirdo who couldn’t make it out in the big city so he came crying back to BH. His teacher’s are all overly accommodating because they think he’s some sob story or something and it’s driving him nuts. Plus, mr. harris is a fucking cock. Jackson is also an asshole, but not as mean as he is to scott.

He just wants to stop being treated ike he’s special, do his homework, and go back to how he and scott used to be. Allison’s been okay. He has her number now and he’ll text her sometimes, but he can’t get over that whole ‘you stole my best friend from me’ shtick.

So on Friday night, he waits until his dad leaves and he decides to go to this gay club or whatever. His ID says he’s 22 anyway. He’s grown his hair out a little so he spikes it up

Derek's at the club with Isaac or somethin. just to hang out. bros chillin at a gay club (they’re actually looking for the kanima, but Stiles doesn’t know that. In this version, they catch on to the fact that Jackson has a habit of following Danny around, and so they are keeping an eye on him at the club.)  
and he sees Stiles and gets pissed and goes up to him all "What the hell are you doing here?"  
Because you know it'd be on a school night or something, too.  
Stiles is like. arguing about it. Because he’s seriously just trying to do the same shit he did back in Chicago, and Derek (‘this guy is everywhere!’) and scott keep fucking him over.  
and Derek doesn't know what to do because he barely knows Stiles outside of a few meetings, but this kid is fucking his life up - AND in possible danger. There’d a damn kanima out, yo.

maybe he's like 'sit with me and my friend. ' and Stiles calls him a creep and Derek is like 'at least then you can see who's pouring your fucking drinks. I'll even buy you something alcoholic if you want. jesus.'  
The entire time they’re sitting there, Stiles sandwiched in between Derek and Isaac, they’re both scanning the crowd. Stiles sees that Derek is watching Danny and he’s like ‘dude, do you know Danny?’ and Derek is like, ‘who?’  
Stiles gestures to Danny and Derek is like ‘no.’  
Stiles calls bullshit. And then he basically is like ‘I gotta use the bathroom, mind letting me out?’ and Derek gets out and tells Isaac to go with him. Stiles is like ‘uhm. Hello. Isaac is my age, so idk what you’re tryign to do but I can go pee on my own.’  
Derek growls, but he lets Isaac sit back down. Stiles goes pee, and then slinks over to the bar. He’s sitting there and some drag queens come up and they’re cooing over how precious he is and petting his hair, and Derek comes out of nowhere and grabs Stiles around the waist and is like ‘this isn’t the bathroom’  
Stiles is all ‘can’t you see I’m trying to chat with these lovely ladies?’  
Derek isn’t even listening, he’s looking up at the ceiling and then he growls to Isaac ‘take Stiles and get out of here’  
Isaac goes, ‘but what about th-’  
‘Isaac, just do it.’  
Isaac is like ‘jesus. Fine.’  
And so he kind of drags Stiles out of the club and Stiles is like ‘what the fuck, get off of me.’  
And that’s when people start screaming and running from the club. And Stiles is like ‘shit. Shit shit shit.’ because that means someone called the cops and his dad will be showing up.  
So he dips out.

He goes back home and he’s irritated because he didn’t even get to finish his drink, or find someone to make out with. Next time he’ll go to a het club because Derek won’t be there, fo sho. He’s not even looking for a lay, he just wants some godamn human contact.

When he goes to school the next day, Scott is super pissy with him. Stiles is confused and Scott is all ‘Derek told me you were at the club’  
Stiles is like ‘and? It’s not like anything even happened. He basically cockblocked me. I mean, if you’re gonna cockblock someone, give them the courtesy of a reach around, amirite?’  
Scott makes a dace and Stiles shrugs before Scott is like’ just tell me when you’re going somewhere next time’  
‘what?’  
‘Beacon hills isn’t as safe as it used to be, Stiles.’  
‘are there gangs or something’  
‘or something is right’  
‘okay….’

So then stiles is like ‘danny’s not here today.’  
‘yeah, that club you went to? They were passing drugs around or something. Bunch of people got paralyzed.’  
‘what, is Derek like some kind of undercover cop’  
Scott latches onto it, ‘pretty much.’  
Stiles is like ‘shit. But I thought he was a mechanic?’  
‘he’s freelance.’  
‘ah.’  
So Stiles feels like an idiot because Derek could rat him out to his dad at any time. But he hasn’t.  
Stiles is like ‘well can you give me his number so I can text him an apology? I kinda feel like a dick.’  
‘I don’t have Derek’s number.’  
‘dude you’re like. Friends with him.’  
‘ask Isaac for his number.’  
‘oh my god is he some kind of gay pimp cop?’  
Scott makes another face. ‘no. stiles that’s gross.’  
Stiles is like ‘hey, I’m just trying to figure some stuff out.’  
And Allison leans in and she’s like ‘Stiles. They’re part of a training program. It’s for volunteer hours.’  
And Stiles is ilke oh okay. And Scott is looking at Allison like ‘thank god you’re smart’

But Stiles feels better because he kind of understands stuff now.  
Or so he thinks.

After school. He swings by Derek’s beach and he sees Isaac there with Erica and Boyd and they’re mock fighting. The wind shifts and Derek freezes in the middle of saying something to Erica, who he has pinned down, and lifts his head and looks right at Stiles.  
Stiles waves and Derek dismisses the kids and is like ‘what are you doing here?’  
‘I uh. Well y’know. Everyone was keeping me in the dark and so now that I know I was just coming by to say sorry for getting in the way.’  
And Derek looks at him and is like ‘scott told you?’  
Stiles is all, ‘yeah. I mean. it’s kind of cool that you’re an undercover cop. I didn’t know they had a volunteer training program thing. Can anyone sign up?’  
And Derek tenses before saying tightly, ‘only four members at a time.’  
And Stiles deflates, ‘oh. Well. That’s cool. I mean. I’m sure I could ask my dad about joining, you think they’d make an exception for the sheriff’s son, right?’ because Stiles really just wants to be involved.  
Derek is like ‘It’s up to me, not your dad. It’s a state program, nto a county program.’  
‘oh. Okay cool. Well. Yeah. So. Uhm.’  
‘… did you want anything else?’  
Stiles shifts and is like ‘did you still want to teach me how to surf?’  
‘are you done acting like a brat?’  
And Stiles gets irritated, ‘okay hey. I just moved back here and don’t really know anyone, all right. And so maybe I was a little annoyed with everyone. You aren’t exactly the shining example of patience yourself.’  
And Derek rolls his eyes and says ‘come back tomorrow after school’  
And Stiles just beams and is like ‘awesome.’  
And as he’s leaving, Derek goes ‘and no more smoking!’  
Stiles ignores him and goes back to his jeep.

 

[-] general notes [-]

Stiles is still angry, though, and he’s still depressed. Leaving Beacon Hills and coming back doesn’t bring his mom back, and it doesn’t bring back the years of friendship he lost. He’s still an outcast, only now everyone thinks of him as ‘that kid who left and came back.‘ 

However, he has Scott, and he has Allison, Scott’s girlfriend. They don’t always hang out with him, they’re a little absorbed in each other sometimes and they don’t tell him things and honestly Stiles is a cop’s son, he knows when people are lying. He ignores it, though, because he’s desperate for friendship.

So things are kind of okay, but when Scott and Allison are having their ‘couple time’ Stiles finds himself alone a lot. and so he starts to explore the further areas of Beacon Hills.

.  
Stiles never asks anything of Derek because he's afraid of the answer. It's a crippling fear, because his entire life, anything important that he ever asked for, he was turned down.  
He doesn't get what he wants. he gets attention from his dad, yeah. But his dad was always working, so it wasn’t like he got very much. He lost his mom, but then he had to leave beacon hills and now he’s back and half the time he asks Scott for the truth, he just gets more lies.  
He’s just afraid of losing people, even though it’s silly. That’s why he acts happy and unaffected and throws himself into his books and school work. He’s got this mentality from living in the northeast that people are only your friends to your face, and nothing they say is really the truth.

.  
http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m24fqt2JLT1rn965so1_500.jpg  
I can see Stiles getting into a fight with Derek, who takes his cig away and crushes it out and then it blows way out of proportion, and then he goes there. and Derek finds him there. I can see that being where they first kiss, under the tracks.  
Derek has been trying to get Stiles to stop smoking, and drinking, and stop skipping school. Stiles is a smart kid, its just that he's gone through a lot of shit. Stiles hates that Derek's trying to be a parent to him, he feels smothered. Another thing is that Stiles leaves himself alone a lot, and BH isn’t the safest place ever, not with the kanima and the possibility of other packs coming into the territory. There’s also the Argents, who don’t know Scott and Allison are still dating, and know Stiles is friends with Scott. They don’t know Stiles doesn’t know, they just know that he’s close to the werewolves, and that could end badly.  
Derek would probably see where Stiles was coming from. With feeling smothered. But at the same time he'd also know that Stiles is better than that, and if he actually wanted he could make something of himself and be happy.  
its this thing where he's half Stiles' mentor and half Stiles' equal and so the possibility of a relationship is this constant struggle between what he is to him  
likewise Stiles is probably equally as confused about Derek. Because Derek is constantly going between being a friend and trying to parent him because no one else will. (because, once again, his Dad is hardly ever there)  
He hates that Derek polices him because he feels like Derek doesn't respect him since, after his mother died, his father wasn’t really in his life enough for Stiles to even discern of he respected Stiles. There’s so much miscommunication going on there. Stiles loves his father, but he also misses him dearly.  
Derek would understand that to a point. But also be like "No, you actually need to do this." And so couldn't really bring himself to stop. At least not at first/fully.  
like. he understands - but he's not going to bend and be what Stiles wants him to be. he's not a kid, and he's willing to lose Stiles if he can get Stiles to give himself a future in the process. he cares about him that much, and he feels like Stiles has that much.  
I can see under the train thing Stiles is on the verge of tears and says something like,  
'Why are you driving me away?!" and his voice cracks  
Derek kind of hedges the answer  
Stiles is like 'stop avoiding it! WHAT. AM. I . TO. YOU.'  
Derek is just like 'it doesn't matter what you are to me, Stiles. You're a kid!"  
That's when Stiles basically says, "Our relationship, whatever I am to you? It’s — it’s like a broken power line, okay? We keep walking around the point, afraid to talk about it as if it could mean life or death!”

And Derek would just be standing there trying to explain that he wasn't, that Stiles had to get his shit together and he HAS to know this on some level. And trying his hardest a) not to also start getting emotional because he can't stand seeing Stiles like this and b) to not sound like a total asshole. Also c) not mention HELLO WEREWOLVES.  
Derek would just go 'That's not- !' and then snap his mouth shut, exhale/huff through his nose and clench his jaw while looking away because he feels like anything he says could be totally loaded.  
And Stiles will just go on, asking Derek why he doesn't trust him and why he can't just let him be and why he can't just be happy. He's ruining everything because he has to act like a parent  
I figure that's when Derek grabs him and kisses him and Stiles responds for a second, but then shoves Derek back and tries to punch him but Derek grabs his hand, and so then Stiles starts hitting Derek in the chest with his other hand, and Derek just lets him until Stiles tires himself  
and Stiles is yelling at him, "You don't get to be like this! You can't just- you can't do things like act as if you care about me and then treat me like I'm a child! Do you even care? Or am I just some pet project?!"  
And the entire time Stiles is hitting him and Derek is just standing there completely silent. There's nothing he can say that doesn't just make him look worse. So he just stands there while Stiles is hitting him and yelling at him until he legitimately doesn't have any more energy and either just stands there or collapses against him.  
Stiles is making these sounds like he wants to hold back his tears but it just sounds painful  
Derek is just standing there holding him.  
.  
they don't even have sex for a long-ass time. Derek refuses to and they argue about it A LOT, because Stiles has really only slept with one or two people and Derek really isn't keen on getting arrested, because it's rape. and Stiles says, over and over, when his birthday is coming up. because he's a fucking smart kid. He was nearly held back for shitty grades, but he wasn‘t. He‘s going to turn 18 near the end of the year and then he‘ll be graduated  
.  
http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0tmwaxaUZ1qmlgiuo1_500.jpg  
Stiles wakes up after their first night together, and Derek lives in this little private beach home that he bought after receiving his family’s inheritance after the fire.  
Derek's sitting out there on a bit of driftwood, just being quiet  
enjoying the water  
and that's when Derek tells Stiles a little about his life  
which is huge, I think Derek would keep most of his life secret  
and give vague answers to Stiles when he asks things  
The fire, Kate, Laura, uncle Peter. Basically everything that was fucked to hell and back. He skews the details, though. So that Stiles doesn’t know about the werewolves part.  
Derek lost everything, and he gained almost nothing but this ragtag group of teens and a shack on the beach.  
It would give Derek a reason to want to parent Stiles and also give him a reason to feel guilty about it when Stiles starts shouting at him that he's driving him away, etc.  
Stiles wants to say he's sorry but Derek shakes his head and he's all 'you aren't sorry, you can't be, you don't really know how - not about this.' and Stiles goes to get mad and Derek shakes his head, fingers moving back and forth in the water. "I loved my family more than anything in the world, you know. and they loved me." Stiles stays quiet while Derek continues, "You should be happy that your father is still alive. Losing a parent hurts, but it doesn't hurt as badly as losing everything you’ve ever cared about….“

http://www.flickr.com/photos/28476552@N04/6901960750/  
Stiles walking by himself and Derek’s somewhere nearby, smoking. and he sees Stiles an puts it out. and Stiles is just like 'wtf you keep bitching at me to quit!'  
Then they bicker about it a little before Derek just laughs and kisses him  
Stiles would be pissed. Even after Derek kissed him.  
And eventually he would calm down. Probably after he got in another word before Derek kissed h im again.  
up against that railing  
I think Derek would realize that Stiles is a little bit of a lecturer/bitcher. and its just because that’s how Stiles really is - he’s a worrier at heart.  
after a while, the real Stiles would start to come out  
the sweet, considerate kid who has a heart of gold  
but he doesn't let himself get emotionally attached after all the shit that happened after his mother died.  
. 

 

Derek and Stiles sleep together on Stiles' 18th birthday, and then they do it maybe two or three more times, and then Stiles leaves. and part of it. Derek thinks Stiles left because Derek took advantage of him. because he couldn’t give Stiles what he wanted.  
.

 

I think there are going to be some dangerous situations that happen, I haven't decided what. but they're ones that they keep Stiles in the dark, still. and that's when he starts to get suspicious and Scott tells him about the pack.  
"That wasn't a crazy man, Scott! I was fucking /paralyzed/. It had glowing eyes! Stop fucking lying to me, I know something is going on!"

 

Scott tells Stiles about the pack, how Derek was the alpha. Derek never told him any of that, never let him in enough to trust him like that.  
And it hurts SO MUCH. Because Stiles was thinking that Derek was the one person he could really trust.  
. 

 

At the end…. Stiles is given the choice to go away to college.  
he wants Derek to ask him to stay. He wants Derek to tell him about the pack.  
but he doesn't tell Derek he's going to leave, not completely, because he just wants the truth without forcing it.  
so Derek doesn't realize the impact of what's going to happen. He doesn’t know that Stiles knows.  
he keeps trying Stiles' cell all morning, and Stiles thinks that Derek's made his decision, in the way that he was talking for months about acceptance letters and how he might leave. He was vague, though, he wanted to scare Derek into asking him to stay and telling him about the pack.  
Derek doesn’t, and Stiles leaves a week before school starts at a university/college that’s a few hours away.  
Derek destroys his house when he finds out  
Scott comes by a few days later, because he’s the one who told Stiles  
Stiles never really talked to Scott much about Derek, but he obviously fucking knows.  
Derek is just distraught, essentially.  
he shouldn't be in love with this stupid fucking kid. they've only known each other for a year, but he was so GONE on Stiles.  
and Scott just shows up at his house or the shop he works at one day and he says, "Stiles misses you."  
Derek looks at him and then goes back to what he's doing. "He left me."  
"He just wanted you to ask him to stay. He wanted you to tell him about the pack."  
Derek stiffens, but he doesn't look at him. "What I want shouldn't be the deciding factor in what he does. He shouldn‘t even know about the pack. He never mentioned it- you never said you told hi-"  
"He doesn't think you love him."  
Derek stops and puts his things down to look at him. "He's a kid, he doesn't know what love is."  
"/You/ love him."  
Derek tells him to leave and Scott just gives Derek this pitying look and then leaves. Derek goes back to what he's doing. Later, when he's cleaning up. he sees a bit of paper in handwriting he doesn't recognize.  
it has an address in Washington/wherever Stiles enrolled.  
He's not sure what to do. Stiles won't answer his calls, probably won't read his letters  
He realizes that he's 25 years old and he's never truly done anything for himself other than surfing and fixing cars and running a werewolf pack full of teenagers. He's always been afraid, ever since his family died. He was afraid of losing Stiles, so much that he pushed Stiles away.  
He leaves a note for the manager and he goes home.  
the next scene is Stiles gets out of class and he’s heading for his jeep when he stops and does a double-take. Derek’s leaning up against the jeep, bundled up in a leather jacket and sunglasses and looking completely out of place.  
Stiles doesn't want to think, he doesn't want to hope that it's Derek, and so he walks around the parking lot like he's looking for another car - as if his jeep isn’t the most blatantly obvious vehicle in the lot.  
that's when he hears Derek call his name  
Stiles whips around, staring at Derek, because he knows he got caught but at the same time he has no idea what to think right now. Derek looks so uncomfortable.  
After a minute, Derek smiles weakly. and Stiles just, like, he can't really process this, because it's been over a month since he left, almost two, and he'd really given up the day he got into his jeep and left, and now Derek's here - oh god, how is he even here - and he's smiling at Stiles like Stiles would be angry at him for coming here, to see Stiles and maybe actually talk to him and try for a second chance. Stiles isn’t stupid, he knows Derek wouldn’t come out here for closure or some stupid shit like that.  
and then he's kind of stumbling for Derek, and he finds himself wrapped in the tightest hug of his entire life. He's choking, squeaking and sobbing about how he doesn't understand and he thought Derek wanted him gone, and how did he even find Stiles, and Derek is saying things like, ‘I didn’t know you knew, I just wanted you to be safe. I wanted you to have a normal life, I never wanted to drag you into the danger that Scott and I go through. I’m so sorry.”  
Derek's kissing his temple and the top of his head and petting his hair, trying to sooth him but at the same time shaking with how strongly he's holding Stiles. “God, your heart is beating so fast,”  
Derek starts rocking them back and forth, rubbing Stiles' back and just holding him. When Stiles finally calms down he's just like 'why- how? how? I thought….”  
"I didn't even know you were leaving, Stiles. I didn‘t know you knew about the pack. I just… I wanted to tell you but I never knew how."  
"But.. but I said I might leave… "  
"You said you might, I didn't want to tell you yes or no, I didn't think it was my place to make you decide your future.I didn‘t think it was my place to force you into a dangerous life, either."  
"Even if it means never seeing me again?"  
"I thought you were going to tell me when you made your decision about leaving. I thought if I told you about the pack, you would leave anyway."  
Derek's stroking Stiles' face and Stiles is just clutching to Derek's jacket.  
After a minute, Derek quietly says, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know… just please.. Come home.”  
And Stiles takes a shaking breath and says, “Okay. Okay.”

 

.-.


	2. A Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Lielabell)
> 
> Okay, so remember how I wrote Mating Habits? Well, the original idea for the epilogue was a sort of "slice of life" piece with all of them at the beach (the same beach that Derek and Stiles went to in the first chapter) and it was going to be symbolic and touching and all that jazz. How did I go from having them hang out at the beach with the pack to commemorating their epic and undying love via a book of letters?? Read and find out, my dears. Read and find out.

**Queenitsy** :

YES, because I ALWAYS WANT MORE DOMESTIC FLUFF. I assume they have at least one, if not two, kids, and Stiles has an enormous pile of essays to grade and moans about why he ever thought he wanted to be a teacher and Derek laughs at him until Stiles points that they're coming up on his deadline for his next book and then it's not so funny, is it?? And they talk about what they're going to do on summer break when Stiles actually has time off and where they'll take the kids and the pack... OH OH and Stiles wants to go back to the beach where Derek took him that summer. And it makes Derek go all warm and fuzzy (metaphorically) that Stiles never forgot about that.

Or I guess just an epilogue *at* the beach. With the kids. And Stiles gives *Derek* a sand dollar, or whatever it was that Stiles gave Derek back during their dark phase.

Um. Domestic fluff. Like I said, my favorite. :cough:

 **Lielabell** :

They have a boy and a girl who both have very sensible names, thank you very much, but Stiles calls them his little ladybug and his roly-poly. Derek just calls them pup. But he loves them like he's never loved anything in his life and would rip the throat out of anyone who so much as laid a finger on them. He's been known to growl at ladybug's teachers, which makes Stiles go beet red because... yeah. But then, Ladybug is a handful and a half, all curious eyes and full of what ifs and whys (clearly she takes after her Daddy) meanwhile Roly-poly is more self-contained, but still pretty adventuresome and super adorable toddling after his big sister with this stern look on his face (he takes after his Poppa). 

And, yes, the beach! They are so going to take the pack to the beach! And Stiles is going to have all of the children hunt up something special to give to their parents (Lydia has one boy but no mate, Issac has twin girls, Scott and Allison have Bethany and a boy and are preggers again. Erica and her mate are thinking about adopting, but aren't very serious about it.) like rocks or shells or something. And he's going to have them all present their gifts when lunch is served and then later that night, when the kiddies are all in a puppy pile in the tent (because clearly they are camping at the beach) and the adults are all paired off around the bonfire, he's going to slip something into Derek's hand it and it's going to be a sand dollar.

BECAUSE ALL THE FLUFF THAT'S WHY

___

It's hard to focus on grading papers when you are in a house full of squealing children and their exasperated parents. It's really, really hard to focus. Especially when the house in question is, oh, about a block from the beach and the sun is shining down and your husband, your ridiculous built husband, is parading around in swim trunks and nothing else. 

Which... have you seen Stiles's husband lately? 

He's got these abs that are out of this world and these hipbones that ought to be illegal and, honestly, why on Earth would Stiles want to read the pathetic attempts of ten graders to explain why Rome fell when there is a Derek walking around all exposed with that vein Stiles just loves to lick on display.

So he shifts in his seat a lot and grumps about how not fair life is being right now until Derek comes over and pulls him to his feet. Derek wraps his arms around him, buries his face in Stiles's neck and breathes in, which makes Stiles break out in goosebumps, because... Look, being scented is hot. It just is. So now he's half hard and even more uncomfortable and how the hell is he supposed to finish his grading now?

Derek laughs, because he is a dick like that, and nips at the side of Stiles's neck. It hurts in just the right way and Stiles goes from half hard to full on ready for action in pretty much two seconds flat. He grimaces, pushing Derek away as he adjusts himself, which just makes Derek laugh again. Repeat: _Derek is a dick_. 

A dick who is teasing him and telling him it is all his fault because he was the one who assigned an essay to be due the Friday before Spring Break. Which is true, but dude. Who points that sort of shit out?

Stiles frowns, opens his mouth to tell Derek just how much of a dick he’s being, then remembers that Derek is supposed to have his rewrites to Lydia by the first of the month, which, by the way, is only three weeks away, and decides to crow about that instead. Derek’s amused expression vanishes into his patented SourWolf look and Stiles can’t help but cuddle up to him, kissing that scowl right off of his ruggedly handsome face.

Things are just starting to get nice and friendly, with Derek’s big hands on Stiles hips, holding him still as Derek rocks into him, when a chorus of _ewwwwws_ rings out. Because, right. A house full of kids. And they are sort of in a common area, though really it’s the study, which all of small fry have been told to stay out of on account of Stiles needing to finish his work. 

Derek pulls back and growls at the munchkins, which sets them all to giggling, then Ladybug is marching her way to the front, tugging on her Papa's arm and begging him to take her to the beach _right now_. 

Stiles can see that Derek is a heartbeat from saying yes, even though they all agreed that no one was going to the beach before lunch for any reason at all, so he does the dutiful co-parent thing and disengages Ladybug from Derek's arm. He scoops her up, because he loves holding his baby girl, even if she is a very big girl now and doesn't need to be carried any more, kissing her on her little button nose. She squirms and giggles and says _Daddy_ in that way that tugs at Stiles heart and he can't help but coo at her, calling her his precious little lamb, which gets another _Daddy_ , but this time with an eyeroll because she's _not a baby_ , but she is. She really is. Still, Stiles respects that being a big girl is important to her development of self-worth and so he sets her down and doesn't kiss the top of her head the way he wants to. Instead he swats her little behind and tells her to stop trying to bat her eye at her Papa, they aren't going to the beach until everyone's had a proper lunch and that's final. 

There is a loud barrage of protests at that, but Stiles just crosses his arms and gives them his best I'm-the-adult-here look, which they all are smart enough to respect, even if they sulk.

Ladybug sighs the most put upon sigh in the world, and lord help them when she's a teenager, then turns to Bethany and demands that the older girl take them all to the backyard to play wolves and hunters, which don't even get Stiles started on how much he hates that they play that game. Derek's told him it's just a thing pups do, a thing they have been doing as long as there have been werewolves and hunters in the world, but still. Did Derek have to teach them it? And did the hunters have to do such realistic death noises when they are taken down?

He must make a face because Derek is laughing at him, a full body laugh that rumbles out of his belly and has his eyes crinkled up at the corners. And Stiles can’t even be upset about it, not when Derek looks so damn happy. He feels himself smiling in response, and he reaches out, gently cups his husband's face in the palm of his hand. 

_How did I get so lucky?_ he thinks as he presses close for another kiss.

*

Derek watches as Stiles corrals the pups into something manageable, sets them on some task or another that will keep them occupied and out of their parents hair. He watches as Stiles swings Genie, their little Ladybug, up in the air, then is pestered by demands to do the same for the rest of the group. 

And he complies, because Stiles is a sucker for big puppy eyes and eager puppy faces. 

Jillian is first, her red hair streaming out behind her, then Oliver, his blond curls bouncing. The twins are next, Seth on the right arm, Lisa on the left. Then it's Bethany’s turn, though she really is too big for it, but Stiles manages, swinging her just as high as the rest, even if his face does go a bit red from the effort. When he sets her down, he is confronted with a stern look from their son, his chubby little arms reaching up for his turn. Stiles beams at the boy, gathering him up for a hug before tossing him up into the air. 

Derek's heart clenches and he wishes he could run over there and bury his face in his mate's neck, breath in his familiar scent. But Stiles is distracting the puppy pack so that the parent pack can conduct its business uninterrupted. So he turns his attention back to Isaac, nodding gravely as he listens to the beta's report. 

When Isaac finishes talking, Derek turns to Leah, his mate. She gives him a nod, letting him know that she's done all the basic fact checking and leg work required. Derek looks to Boyd, who frowns, but nods as well. It all checks out on his end too, which makes things that much easier. Derek rubs his temple as he glances at Allison, who is holding a protective hand over her rounded belly, but nodding nonetheless. Her connection with the hunter network is tenuous at best, and she has strict guidelines for when she will use them at all, but she's not saying no, so that means Stiles’s pipedream of a plan is a go. 

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and then growls once, low in this throat. He can feel Stiles's eyes on him and knows that his mate is sure to be eaten alive with curiosity. Derek wishes he could go to him, wrap Stiles up in his arms, and go over once again why this is the right decision. But he can’t. He’s the Alpha and everything that needed to be said has already been laid out between them. He takes a deep breath, sucking in the smell of his pack along with the salt tang of the air, and tells himself that this isn't a mistake. That creating a safe haven in Beacon Hills will serve to benefit not only his pack, but all the possible Omegas out there as well. Yes, it's a risk, but it's a calculated one that his mate has not only proposed but thoroughly researched. A risk that all of the members of his pack have just agreed to signed off on. 

He slaps his palm on the table, looks each of them in the eye, and then nods again before tipping his head back and howling his approval.

The rest of his pack join in, their voices blending with his seamlessly. A second later the puppies join the mix-- their voices young and sweet and innocent-- blending in perfectly with their parents. 

When Derek glances to the side, he sees Stiles's head tipped back as well, his throat working as he howls at the sky.

*

It takes all of Stiles's willpower not to rush to Derek's side, not to pester his for details about what the final decision they all just agreed to was. But doing so would undermine Derek's authority, not to mention leave the little monsters unsupervised, which is never a good idea at the best of times and would be an unmitigated disaster right now. For all the beach appears to be perfectly safe and utterly deserted, Stiles knows that if he turned his back for a second, Seth and Lisa would find a hornets nest to poke at and Oliver would fall into a hole and Ladybug would follow some scent off to god knows where and then the evening would descend into weeping and wailing and gnashing of teeth. 

So he stands his post, guarding over the welfare of his rambunctious charges, while the rest of the pack sets up camp on the bluffs overlooking the ocean. 

___

 **Lielabell** :

(PS: What do you think of Ladybug's name? It's a dirivitive of Genim, which is Stiles names. But... she's got Stiles personality too... so I was thinking of maybe changing her name to reflect Derek? But... Stiles hates his name and would never give it to their son. So... I'm having issues with baby names. WTF. Also, not so sure I like Roly-Poly as their son's nickname either. Any ideas on that?? Also... I need more ideas for fluffy things that should be happening/have happened. Help?)

 **Queenitsy** :

*____*

PUPPY PACK. SO CUTE. 

I think, name-wise... I actually like Genie, and maybe the idea that Derek wanted to name their first kid after Stiles, and that was what they settled on. But the other option that occurs to me would be a daughter named Laura. 

Maybe the boy *is* named Genim and, like Stiles, no one will ever, every call him that -- maybe it's another case where everyone calls him something based on his last name (I'm thinking Haley) and everyone kind of forgets that isn't his real name, to the point where there'll be an awkward parent-teacher conference someday years in the future where Derek has to give some teacher a disgusted look and mutter, "You think we named our son *Haley* *Hale*?" ...but that's probably just me.

 **Lielabell** :

I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES! I'm so doing it. Well, I'm having his nickname be Haley anyway. I'm not sold on his real name being Genim if his sister is Genie. But then, that would be something that Derek insists on doing and Stiles is all eye rolly about it and huffs but Derek is all "I love you. I want them to be named after you." And Stiles is all "fine, but we are NOT naming the next one after me too! Which is how they end up with a Derika, whose nickname is Little Dee, then just Dee as she ages. 

OH GOD DID I JUST GIVE THEM ANOTHER CHILD????? I DID, DIDN"T I???

Also... this smut fic I'm writing for you??? I really, really want it to be part of this universe. I... am I wrong for wanting them to have a GREAT sex life??? 

Anyway, how does that feel to you? 

**Queenitsy** :

Heee, I was assuming it would probably be (girl) Laura and (boy) Haley/Genim instead of Genie and Genim, but hey, Derek gets insistent about the weirdest stuff. And then he gets all huffy and "Derika *isn't even a name*," and Stiles counters with "Genim. GENIM. AGAINST MY WILL. So hush up." 

...the smut totally works in this universe. Especially because Derek is SO desperate for Stiles ALL THE TIME in the fic. And Stiles is a bit more experienced and worldly. So yeah, it's definitely a scenario where Stiles can occasionally throw *Derek* down on the bed instead of the other way around, and everyone comes out a happy camper.

 **Lielabell** :

NAMES ARE BEING CHANGED RIGHT THIS MOMENT! 

And, um, yes. The porn is now part of this universe. And I'm going to be writing baby name fic. It will be titled "The Art of Baby Naming And Other Life Lessons" and I know NOTHING about it except that they have a not-fight about Derika's name. And, um, anything else curtain-wise you want me to write. :DDD 

**Queenitsy** :

DON'T OFFER ME CURTAINFIC, I WILL NEVER LET YOU STOP.

I am intrigued by this scenario: Stiles and Robert are still friends, albeit presumably not close anymore. What happens if Robert stops for coffee in Beacon Hills on a trip? Do Derek and Stiles have a giant fight over it? Does Derek snoop around the coffee shop the whole time? And is Robert like, "...yes, duh, of course you are married to Derek, your 'just a really good friend,' who 'friend' broke up with you, because you weren't dating. Of course you did. :eyeroll:" ??

 **Lielabell** :

YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I AM WRITING THAT!

I seriously cackled, bb. CACKLED. IT IS HAPPENING. 

(also, I just typed HAPPYENING right there and then laughed at that too)

 **Queenitsy** :

:DDDDD I love this fic 'verse.

 **Lielabell** :

SO HAPPY HERE. I... I am having such silly, squeefilled thoughts, bb. <3 <3 <3

 **Queenitsy** :

SHARE SHARE SHARE ::grabbyhands::

 **Lielabell** :

Welll.... Derek writes books, right? And Derek writes letters to Stiles whenever Stiles is away, right? (Habit he picked up when they weren't together and can't seem to break, not that Stiles wants him too AT ALL) so, anyway, what do you think of Derek-- Mr. I'm-Not-Romantic-(But-Secretly-I'm-Super-Romantic-Level-Ten) getting talked into publishing a book of his love letters to Stiles? Like, Lydia REALLY wants him to and has picked out all the best ones and wants to have them done as a specialty, limited edition printing and have them hand bound in dark red leather with a stylized wolf howling at the moon engraved on the cover and his artwork (because I did mention that he is an artist right? And, of course, his favorite subject is Stiles and he has THOUSANDS of pencil sketches of Stiles and a couple of water colors and this one super graphic black and white and grey oil painting he did of a close up of just them holding hands (cropped at mid forearm) and yeah. She picks artwork that perfectly matches the letters and then presents it to him as sort of a done deal that he just needs to sign off on, sorta like she did with the first picture book. 

And... Derek frets about it because he REALLY likes the idea and wants the world to know how much he loves his husband and all, but what if Stiles is uncomfortable with it? What if Stiles doesn't want him to? (PS: Stiles thinks it's the MOST ROMANTIC THING EVER and totally jumps Derek when Derek gives it to him for their ten year anniversary. Did I mention that part of Derek's final agreement to publish the book was that he gets the first copy at least three months in advance of it going on sale/being promoted and that he wants it in time for their ten year anniversary? And, also, that they go to The Junction and then That Coffee Shop for said anniversary because Derek is the King of Romantics? Because that's what happens.) 

Anyway, Derek is going to fret and fret and each section of fretting will be separated by snippets of romantic love letters. 

What do you think of that? Stupid? Or??

 **Queenitsy** :

HEARTS. IN. MY EYES.

I might set it up a little differently so that it's just a project Derek is doing for Stiles for their 10th anniversary, because it's kind of private (especially if any of the early letters, from when they weren't together, mention Kate) and he figures he's going to print and bind exactly one copy, and Lydia doesn't see it until he gives it to Stiles. Then she's like, GOLDMINE. And talks them into letting her sell it for them, which Derek is maybe more hesitant about, but Stiles is like "YES *____* " because he wants the world to see what a romantic Derek actually is. (Mostly because I think Derek is very private, and Stiles is less so; and also because the publishing process takes at least a year, generally, so it seems like it would make more sense if the actual publication part comes later.)

But just. YES. I was totally thinking about their whole archive of letters in the fic anyway, because of course Derek saves all the ones he gets back. He saves everything. And also just YES to him drawing Stiles. And Stiles always feels weird and embarrassed by it, but super super flattered, too. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Lielabell** :

THIS IS WHY YOU ARE MY FRIEND BECAUSE YOU MAKE MY FIC BETTER BY JUST EXISTING.

 **Queenitsy** :

This is a random thought you might hate, so feel free to ignore... but what if all this was the last chapter instead of the beach, which could be its own separate adorable coda? Because this, with the writing and the book coming out of all the bad times but also the good times it led to, feels like a really satisfying way of bringing everything together.

 **Lielabell** :

... that could really work. Because the beach scene is turning into real fic and that's not what I wanted. 

Um.. But I need your input on how to actually make the book bit into an epilogue. 

**Queenitsy** :

Ooooh, hmm. Like you described initially, I guess, with maybe a few lines from a letter interspersed with what's actually happening? So you go through Stiles getting the book (and crying, and then having crazy sex with Derek) to Lydia finding out about it and demanding it for publication and Derek being unsure, Stiles convincing him it's okay, and the public reception of it where, idk, they go to a launch party and hold hands and Stiles rests his head on Derek's shoulder and it's a soft, sweet moment. With references to Scott babysitting the kids for them.

Also I think Derek writes Stiles letters even now that they live together and Stiles isn't really going off anywhere. He'll just check the mail and find a letter mailed from the post office in town, because Derek is bad at talking about his feelings and much better at writing them. And he gets all embarrassed if he tries to say something nice, but he's much better at writing it on a postcard. 

Some of those postcards might scandalize the mailman... :)

 **Lielabell** :

OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU ARE A GENIUS AND I LOVE YOU AND WANT TO MARRY YOU AND HAVE HOT KINKY FANGIRL SEX WITH YOUR BRAIN. 

That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... am I even doing this not!fic thing right? I have no idea...


End file.
